1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle having two drive sources, i.e., an internal combustion engine and an electric motor.
2. Description of Background Art
A power unit for a hybrid vehicle to be installed in a motorcycle is known as disclosed in JP-A No. 2006-044495.
According to the power unit for a hybrid vehicle as disclosed in JP-A No. 2006-044495, power from an internal combustion engine is transmitted to a rear wheel through a belt continuously variable transmission and a gear transmission constituting a power transmission mechanism. In addition, power from an electric motor is transmitted to the rear wheel through the gear transmission. The electric motor is disposed coaxially with a driven pulley constituting the continuously variable transmission, and is located lateral to the rear wheel.
However, according to this power unit, the electric motor is located rearwardly of and below a crankshaft of the internal combustion engine, and outwardly in the width direction of the driven pulley constituting the continuously variable transmission. The electric motor, disposed lateral to the rear wheel, has led to an increased lateral expansion. Also, the electric motor is heavy, and therefore, is preferably disposed in the vicinity of the center of a vehicle body.